


Tomorrow's A New Day

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis, Cafetería, Food, Friendship, Gen, Other - Freeform, Slight spoilers, balcony, going away, late night discussions, light humor, night bonding, season five, tiny mention of Sg1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of Colonel Carter’s resignation from Atlantis, the team debates about what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow's A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> -I still don't own Stargate Atlantis.
> 
> -I'm pretty sure that Woolsey comes in at the beginning of Season Five, just as Teyla's baby is born, because I remember seeing a scene of Rodney complaining about not being able to hold Torren because he accidentally dropped him and then also saying that he can't believe that Sam's gone. If I'm wrong, please let me know-it's been a while since I've seen the show.
> 
> -I miss both Stargate SG1 and Stargate Atlantis. :(

It’s late-or early, or whatever, Rodney really doesn’t care of the time, he’s more interested in the food that’s at the cafeteria. He’d barely been gone out of his quarters for ten minutes, and was just nearing the cafeteria doors, when Sheppard spoke beside him, 

“Can’t sleep?”

“Gah!” Rodney jerked, startled, and saw Sheppard looking rather amused. Rodney scowled. 

“Working, actually. Fixing stuff. Trying to make it so that my stupid scientists doesn’t hack my computer again,”

“Funny, even though you didn’t say his name, I swear I still heard a ‘Zalenka’ in there,” Sheppard observed, smirking, and Rodney rolled his eyes. 

The pair of them went to get some snacks-well, Rodney got snacks, and Sheppard just snagged a couple of things of jello, and a cup of tea that was out. Then they went to their usual table…

Where Teyla and Ronon were both there, quietly talking. 

It was times like these that Rodney felt that-even though no one sent out emails, or talked to one another about it-they still somehow wound up meeting one another to discuss things, even without being told that they were going to do so beforehand.

Rodney parked next to the railing, leaving Sheppard sitting on the outside of the table across from Teyla who was holding onto a sleeping Torren. Ronon was munchin on an orange, and looked just as tired as the rest of them, but also just as wide-awake. 

After the events of today, they were all too restless to go back to sleep. 

“Funny,” Rodney said, after a few moments. “I never thought that Colonel Carter would be the one to lead Atlantis. Even though she’s every bit the genius that I am, I always thought…with her being on SG1, she’d never leave her team. And before, I didn’t really get that-what it meant to have a team like that. And now…”

“Now she’s leaving,” Sheppard agreed, quietly. They’d all felt taken by stunned disbelief when Woolsey had declared that Colonel Carter was leaving, and Woolsey would be replacing her. They had all just started getting used to her, they felt as though-in a way-she was a part of their team.

“We should do something,” Rodney said, after a few moments of silence, in which he munched on a muffin. “Throw her a goodbye party, or something.”

“No time. She’s leaving first thing tomorrow morning,” Sheppard said. “And, before you suggest we do a party tonight-she’s sound asleep in her quarters. I checked.” He said, sighing. 

“We should do something!” Rodney protested, and quickly quieted when Teyla glared, trying to make sure that Torren didn’t wake. 

“I agree,” Teyla said softly, shifting Torren into a more comfortable position. He barely stirred, as he snored lightly against his mother’s arms. “Perhaps we should give her a going away gift? I have heard that it is customary to do so,” 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Sheppard agreed. “Ronon? What do you think?”

“I’ve already got it,” Ronon muttered, trying to keep his voice down so as not to wake Torren. “I’ll bring it tomorrow morning at the gate.” He added. 

“What is it?” Rodney asked, looking curious. Teyla and Sheppard were also wondering what Ronon could possible have as a gift for her. Ronon just grinned, and they glanced at one another, each silently agreeing that maybe it was a good idea not to ask. 

Tomorrow, they’d say goodbye to Colonel Carter.

Tomorrow, they’d see what the new day would bring. 

Hopefully it would be more fun and games, less wraith and danger. 

But even if they had more danger in store for the day ahead, they were sure that they could get through it together. 

As a team.  
~*~

End


End file.
